Changed
by Queen Of The Lab01
Summary: After a horrible car accident, where Sheldon Cooper, was left in critical condition and comatose, he awakes to find the world not at all how he remembers it. He has change, become more social, and lost his nervous twitches, but it comes at great consequence, one of which being; his intelligence. The Sheldon that used to be; is gone and may never return, whats left is Sheldon 2.0.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

"No, no, no, Sheldon you can't do that." Howard Walowitz said shaking his head,

They had been playing _Six Dimensional Chess, _and as usual Sheldon was being a poor sport about missing one of his pawns to Howard. He had just tried to invent a new rule, claiming that preforming necromancy on his chess pieces was allowed because of the dimensional differences.

"You can't bring your pawn, back from the dead, its mine now, I won it."

Sheldon's face began to do its awkward facial twitch that it did when Sheldon didn't get what he wanted.

"It doesn't count if you cheat." He complained

"It's no cheating, I watched the match this was all game regulation, Sheldon left his guard up and Howard took his pawn." Raj said hoping to break up the oncoming nerd war. "Besides Sheldon, you already have Howard's bishops, knights, and you are literally one move away from ending the game."

Howard sat up straight, "don't point that out to him!" he whined to Raj

"Nah, I already saw it, but I mean what's the point now. I can't rightfully claim victory over Howard in this game, when he has captured one of my pieces."

Both Raj, and Howard looked at him gob smacked,

"What is wrong with you," they both said simultaneously

"What's going on over there?" Leonard asked from the kitchen, he was pondering how far this argument might go, and violent it might get. He was seriously considering flying the apartment flag upside-down, showing a time of great distress.

"Nothing." Sheldon answered snootily "I will be the mature one here, and surrender the match, a win is not a win if you don't win all the cards." He said, then immediately after, retracted what he said about being mature and stuck his tongue out at Howard.

Howard turned to Raj, and he shrugged and stood up.

"That's fine by me, _I_ will then claim this victory for Howard of the Walowitz family." He said regally, and then quickly added "the defeater of Sheldon cooper."

Sheldon stood up, and went to get his coat from the hood near the key bowl. "Well I don't need to sit here, and be verbally abused, by my so called _colleagues." _

"I thought we were friends?" Leonard asked dubiously

Sheldon turned and gave Leonard a look of haughty derision.

He opened the door, and left the apartment, most likely to go for a soothing walk to calm his crazy, genius, robot, man-child nerves.

As soon as he left Howard turned to Raj, "Hey look, we found a way to make Sheldon disappear, we just have to beat him at a board game."

Leonard laughed, "That, would totally work, some people completely over react to board games."

Raj turned to him with his eye brow raised quizzically, "Dude, didn't you go all crazy during_ The Great Jenga tantrum on 2008?" _

"He bumped the table and he knew it." He uttered defensively

There was a light knock on the door, and it slowly swung open; revealing penny on the other side.

"Oh hey penny, you can come in, this establishment has been Sheldon free for almost five minutes." Hey chuckled

She proceeded inwards happy at the news.

"Thank goodness, I don't think I could stand another night with that boy."

Howard got up "how about spending a nice night with this little b-"

Penny cut him off, "not with a ten foot pole, after you boiled yourself in bleach."

He slunk back down into the couch

Penny eyed the six leveled chess set,

"What the heck is this?"

"Oh that's _Six Dimensional Chess," _Leonard recited "ages, 15 to 50."

Penny almost laughed, "yeah sure, like some fifteen year old kid would be caught dead with this thing, it's like a recipe for instant unpopularity, it's almost as if this company wants their consumers to get beat up."

"I got that for my fourteenth birthday," Leonard said scratching the back of his head embarrassedly, "I was advanced."

"Oh, sorry sweetie."

Before he could answer, his cell phone began to ring; it played a small electronic form of the Star Wars theme song.

"One sec." he said excusing himself, then looking down at his phone oddly, "H

"Hmm, that's weird." Without offering any more explanation, he walked away to answer it; "hello? Dr. Leonard Hofstadter." He answered, his voice sounding distant, and soon they couldn't hear him at all.

"So...bleach, huh? That's some good stuff." Howard raised his eye brows up and down suggestively.

Penny squinted at him, as a warning: _Do that again, and I kick you…hard._

He got the message, and sat back crossing his legs.

Leonard came running out of the back, his face red, and he looked like he was in a hurry. He searched frantically for his jacket and keys.  
"What's wrong Leonard, who was that?"

"It was the hospital," he said

And when he did the room was suddenly drained of all festivities, and the mood became solemn.

"When Sheldon left a few minutes ago, he got hit a car."

"Oh my god." They all rose off of the couch in shock, this wasn't possible.

"He is in the hospital in critical condition."

"Poor baby," penny cooed, grabbing her coat ready to rush out the door with him

"Is he going to be okay?" Raj asked panic rising in his throat

"They don't know yet Raj, Sheldon's in a coma."


	2. Chapter 2

**Please enjoy, and please please review!**

* * *

Chapter 2: With a sudden and unexpected rush of adrenaline, Leonard, penny, raj, and Howard all burst through the doors of the Pasadena County Hospital. Penny at one point caught Leonard humming the theme song to Mission Impossible. They entered the dull lifeless waiting room filled with uncomfortable looking chairs and germ ridden coffee tables, the kind of thing that would have driven Sheldon insane. Penny elbowed her way to the front of the group, and was the first to make it to the check in counter.

"I am Penny; this is Raj, Howard and Leonard. We are here because of Sheldon Cooper." She squeaked to the woman behind the desk

The woman looked up over her comically thick reading glasses. Penny would have felt better if she had said something like: Oh you mean the crazy guy in the emergency ward. Or: Oh that annoying man in the ICU. Instead she just responded with a "Mhm." And started to type on her keyboard, her long acrylic finger nails clicking on the keys and she wrote.

"Okay, it says here that he is in surgery right now, and won't be able to see visitors for a few more hours still." She said with a southern drawl

So that's what they did, they sat and waited. For five hours in fact, they sat in silence, reading old magazines, and taking an occasional trip to the bathroom, or to get another cup of cold day old coffee. Until finally, a voice spoke:

"Okay dears, your friend is suitable for visitors now,"

They got up solemnly, and made their way through another set of double doors and down to room 729—Sheldon's room.

"So Sheldon needed surgery," penny said shyly

"Yeah," Leonard agreed

"But I though he was in a coma, why did he need surgery?"

Leonard paused, either to think or just because what was coming next was going to be hard to say.

"Well, any number of things can go wrong while someone is in a coma," he said "they probably had to fix his external wounds though." He knew that his tone didn't inspire confidence, but he knew that this surgery wasn't to fix some boo boo's, that would have been taken care of before surgery, he didn't know what it was for just yet, but he knew that it had to be serious.

He could see the door up ahead, "Wait here guys." Said Leonard he knew that if the terrible accident that he had imagined when told about his really had occurred, then this site wasn't going to be pretty.

He slid inside too afraid to look at what might be lying in the bed. He finally built up the courage and he turned around, and gasped.

Meanwhile, outside penny and the others stood in the hallway not talking, just thinking to themselves in silence. What if he never wakes up? Penny. What if he is horribly disfigured? Raj. If he doesn't wake up, do I get his comic books? Howard.

But then they all heard Lenard gasp inside the room, and they all turned simultaneously to face each other. They silently agreed on a course of action—and scurried up the door and slipped inside.

"Oh, my god." Penny said tears welling in her eyes.

They all faced the unconscious form of Sheldon cooper in his neatly folded hospital bed. His face badly bruised, and a bloody cut that had been recently stitched up on his for head leading down to his eyelid. Another cut also obvious on his lower lip. His left arm in a cast, and a brace around his right wrist, but for a horrible surgery he didn't actually look that bad, which was why they were all so surprised. His hair was messed up and his face was dirty, in a very un-Sheldon like way, yet they couldn't help but be thrilled that he didn't look as bad as they had originally pictured.

Silence filled the room, except for the slight rhythmic chirp of the heart monitor at Sheldon's bedside.

It was at that very moment that the eyes of Dr. Sheldon Cooper PhD, opened.

Penny rushed to his bedside, "Oh sweetie," she gently stroked his messy bangs away from his eyes.

"Can we get some help in here?" Howard called into the hallway

In moments a nurse rushed into the room, she was taking off her stethoscope as though ready to preform CPR, she had obviously been expecting more along the lines of death, than life.

"Oh my god." She stuck her head out into her hallway, "Doctor!" she called

And a tall man with gelled back black hair entered the room, wearing a white lab coat, dress pants and dress shirt. Clipped to his belt was a black office pager that was going nuts, beeping insistently.

"Nurse there are many other patients who need me right now, is this really nessas-" he stopped when he noticed Sheldon, who was busy struggling to sit up.

"Sir," the doctor said rushing over to Sheldon cooper's bedside. "Don't struggle, I am going to ask you a few question is that alright?"

Sheldon nodded.

The doctor pulled out a small flash light and began to shine it into Sheldon's eyes, "Firstly, do you remember your name sir?"

"Doctor, Sheldon corrected."

"What?" the doctor asked

"Not sir, doctor I have numerous PhD's and a master's degree, I work in uncovering the mysteries of the universe through heterotic string theory at Caltech." He responded, his voice sounding raspy, and crushed

"Good you remember your work, and your name?"

"Sheldon lee copper." He said with a nod

A nurse came by and handed him a cup of water.

"Thank you." He said

"Do you know why you're here Dr. Cooper?"

"I assume it's for some good reason." He said with an out of character smile

"You were in a terrible accident, you were in a coma and we had to preform brains surgery on you to relive pressure in your temporal lobe."

He nodded, "alright then I suppose the memory loss is customary then sir." Sheldon said, again with a big smile

"Memory loss sir?" the doctor asked "Nothing seems wrong with your memory."

Sheldon laughed. "If I may enlighten he subject, I am experiencing difficulty in the retrieval of certain memories."

Leonard wanted to ask; since when did Sheldon ever ask to correct someone, he was behaving very oddly and very un-Sheldon like.

"What kind of memories are you having trouble with?"

Sheldon turned to Leonard "Leonard, what is the law of matter?"

* * *

**Well yikes, thats bad. Whats wrong with Sheldon? REVIEW!**


End file.
